


Another life

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 May 2010. <br/>Warnings: spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another life

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 14 May 2010.   
> Warnings: spoilers.

"Say you'll come and set me free"

Til kingdom comes- Coldplay

 

Another life was something that Merlin had never asked for, not even when he had seen Arthur dying in front of his eyes, not even when he had thought that he would have never been able to see Arthur's face again, to hear again his voice, not even when he had decided to close himself in his crystal grave, because a life without Arthur would have been as a night without the moon, as a sphere without a half. He hadn't wished for another life, because it would have not made sense to live missing the way his love for Arthur had made him feel complete, filled up to the brim, as a mug whit too much clear water in it. When Merlin had closed his eyes on the world he hadn't wished to see it again, he just had felt his love for Arthur curling inside of him, spreading a last jolt of warmth along his veins, making the tears which would have remained trapped at the corners of his eyes warm.

That's why he didn't expected to live again, to feel the air in his lungs once more, to miss Arthur once again. But it happened, and Merlin had to accept it. He had a new life, a life made of a lonely childhood, but with two parents at his side, an adolescence spent over school books and watching the stars through the telescope which his father had bought him when he had turned eighteen. He hadn't been aware of who he was since the beginning, he had realized it all of sudden, when he was nineteen and was looking at a very bright full moon through the lenses of his telescope. Something had stirred within him, around his sternum, it had stirred and flexed and it was as if memories and colours and faces were raining over him, filling his mouth, and lungs and eyes, till he had fallen to his knees, trying to remember how to breathe, trying to clutch at the border of reality, which seemed to have blurred and disappeared.

For days after that night he had felt dizzy, his mind constantly projecting images of Camelot, of the clear skies over his and Arthur's heads, while he was at lesson, while he was walking along the streets, the noises of the cars so different from the sounds he had begun to remember. After the memories of the places, the sounds, the smells, came also the memories of Arthur. Memories of his azure eyes, of his strong hands and breathy moans. Memories of Arthur's eyes when Merlin had revealed his powers to him, and of the feverish kisses that Arthur had left all over Merlin's body after that. Memories of the nights they had spent together even after Arthur had become king and had married Gwen. And finally memories of that horrible day when he had felt the pulse of Arthur's heart stop against the palm of his hand, flat on Arthur's bloody chest.

Merlin started to feel as a fish without water, as a bird without wings, but something told him that he had to endure, to go ahead, because destiny never changed, because if he had failed to protect Arthur once, there would have been another possibility for him, for them, there must have been one.

And he knew he that he was right when on a rainy day in October he entered the campus cafeteria and his eyes landed on spot of gold in a corner, on a boy sitting and reading in a corner. It was as natural as breathing, Merlin walked through the voices of people, through the smell of coffee and food and sat down in front of the boy.

He knew that he was right when the boy lifted his gaze, and his azure irises trebled with recognition as they stared at each other in silence.

He felt that he was right when they kissed that night, their bodies as close as possible, and they whispered their real names to each other. Merlin felt his spirit tremble as heard the sounds of the syllables of his and Arthur's name mixing, fitting perfectly, Arthur's hands caressing his body and his soul.


End file.
